


Kiss it better

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Schmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: Levi gets hurt and avoids Nico all day because he is embarresed.Nico is on a mission to find out why his boyfriend has been avoiding him all day.





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and English is not my first language so please be kind!  
> I don't owe anything just loved these two since the very beginning.

It was not uncommon that Nico didn’t see his boyfriend all day even though they work at the same hospital. But it was uncommon that everytime Nico spotted Levi he would turn on his heels and stumble away as fast as he could.  Nico turned to Link, who was putting a cast on their biking accident patient “Have you seen Levi today?”. Link looked up with a smirk “I can handle this case alone if that’s what you’re asking. And I think there are still some empty oncall rooms on the third floor” Link wiggled his eyebrows. 

Nico rolled his eyes “Nevermind” and turned to the patient “So sweetheart what color would you like on your cast? Dr. Link here is great at drawing all kinds of animals on casts”. The little girls eye widened and she looked at Link with admiration “Can I have pink with an elephant? Oh with a tutu! A dancing elephant like the circus” She smiled innocently at Link. 

Nico was about to agree when he saw Levi in the corner of his eye walking into the ER. Something was off about him but Nico wasn’t quite sure what it was. Levi was always clumsy but this time it was different. He was hunched over and seemed to flinch every now and then. Nico made his way over to Levi, who was listening to his patients heartbeat. Just a few steps before Nico could reach them he heard Levi mumble “Doctor Grey will be with you shortly” and dash off in the opposite direction. Levi almost ran into a nurse, taking a quick peek to see if Nico had noticed (of course he did, did Levi really think he ever had any luck) and hurried of to find Dr. Grey.  

Nico just stood in the middle of the ER dumbfounded as he watched his adorable boyfriend almost ran into someone, again. He was starting to get really worried now. Just when he was about to follow Levi and ask him why he was avoiding him his pager went off.  The page turned out to be a much needed ortho consult that ended up in a two hour procedure to fix two completely shattered tibias of a ninety-year-old woman who had fallen down the stairs.

After scrubbing out, and blackmailing Link into paging Levi for him, Nico hurried to the exam room that Link had paged Levi to for a “911”.  After two minutes the doors flew open and in stumbled Levi holding and electronic chart. “Sorry I’m la-” Levi looked up and blinked as he only saw his, admittedly very handsome looking, boyfriend in the room. Nico chuckled under his breath and quickly locked the door behind Levi before his boyfriend could run off again to god-knows-where. “Now are you going to tell me why you’re avoiding me all day?” Nico stared into Levi’s eyes, tilting up his chin before he could break eye contact. Levi blushed and tried to avoid his gaze “I’m not avoiding anyone, I was just busy” He shrugs, which leads to a painful groan (Smart Levi, smart). Nico raises one eyebrow and leans in “I missed you” and he brushes his lip in a light kiss over Levi’s. 

‘To hell with it’ thought Levi as he kissed Nico back in full force. Nico moaned into the kiss and backed Levi up against the door. Their tongues battled for dominance when Nico hiked Levi up to wrap his legs around his waist. When Levi’s back hit the door he had to pull away from the kiss for the coughing fit that rose up. Nico quickly put Levi down on his feet, holding him steady as he coughed. “Are you hurt?” Nico asked with worried eyes as he roams his hands all over Levi trying to assess his injuries. 

Levi took a few breaths to recover and then looked guiltily at the floor “I may or may not have slipped on a banana peel”. Nico blinks a few times and then bursts out laughing “A banana peel? Are you serious babe?” Nico tries to hold in his laughter but just the thought of Levi slipping on a banana peel of all things. “Little brats in peds thought it would be funny to lay a banana peel in the middle of the hallway. Someone could have died” Levi grumbled. Nico shook his head chuckling “Babe I don’t think anyone has ever died because of a banana peel nor do I think it will ever happen” He stroked Levi’s cheek tenderly “But let me have a look at you and kiss it better” Nico smiled sweetly. Levi rolled his eyes “I’m fine.. see this is why I’ve been avoiding you. Even my own boyfriend makes fun of me”. 

Nico immediately felt guilty and kissed Levi softly “I’m sorry, you’re right. You’re hurt and I’m being an ass. Now please just sit down so I can look at you.” Nico smiled with puppy eyes. Levi sighed “It’s okay.. I guess it’s a little funny.” Levi chuckled lightly. “But I’m just a bit sore, I’ll just take a hot bath tonight” Levi climbed on top of the exam table “I have a couple more minutes so can we please just make out so I can forget this all happened?”. 

Nico gently put his hands on Levi’s chest “Just humor me for a few minutes then you can kiss me all you want” Nico winked. He  gently prodded at Levi’s ribs, watching concerned as Levi shuffled uneasy “Does it hurt that much babe?” Nico urged. Levi nodded and sucked in a breath. Nico hummed and grabbed his stethoscope to listen to Levi’s lungs and heart. “Babe you have some serious sprained ribs, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Nico said. “Banana peel remember, not my proudest moment” Levi admitted. 

Nico sighed “I’m taking you home right now, we can assess the rest of the damage there” he winked at the intern. 


End file.
